


everything you see (is the reason we're here)

by Gileonnen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: A Gentle Moment in a World Beyond Worlds, An Idyll from Happier Times, Before the Garden and the Reef Wars, Handkissing, M/M, Treeclimbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen
Summary: The sun never rises nor sets in the Dreaming City, but there's a feeling of early morning on the air all the same.In the not-quite-morning, Uldren and Jolyon steal away to a tall tree.





	everything you see (is the reason we're here)

The sun never rises nor sets in the Dreaming City, but there's a feeling of early morning on the air all the same. Mist rises between the bare stone peaks, unfurling in ribbons over distant shrines and gardens, and every drifting cloud is limned with gold. When they came walking out this morning, light-footed in their Reef-made boots, the dewy grass had made their trail plain to any who followed.

The ground lies so far below them now that Uldren can't see it through the boughs. He can only hear the rush of water where a stream breaks over a rock, a different melody from the clatter of wind-stirred leaves.

"Do you see anything, Jol?" he says into his commlink.

"Not looking for anything," Jolyon answers, with a faint snort. He sits a few branches higher, one knee up and one leg dangling, gazing through the leaves at something Uldren can't make out. Golden light washes over his face, and Uldren catches him smiling. "Anything in particular you want me to look out for?"

"Not this time," says Uldren. "Here--I'll join you." He eases himself up from the fork in the boughs where he'd been resting, climbing hand over hand to where Jolyon sits. His muscles are still sleep-heavy, and they ache in unaccustomed ways when they have to bear his weight.

He can't hear the water any longer. He can't hear anything but the soft rasp of his own breath and the wind in the leaves.

Jolyon meets his eyes. His face is calm, his gaze steady; the wind has blown a few strands free of his queue, but he manages to look unruffled all the same. Uldren knows that Jolyon could wait in this perch for hours, matching his breath to the wind. His gun an extension of his long, lean body--scope to eye, finger to trigger.

He won't ask why Uldren brought them here at this not-early hour, across the dew-silvered grass. He knows that answer will come, if only he waits.

Uldren leans across the long fall between them and takes Jolyon's hand. He kisses the knuckles, then the palm, and then folds Jolyon's fingers around the kiss.

Jolyon's lips quirk. He brings his hand up to his chest, letting the kiss unfold over his clavicle. "Did you really bring me out here just to watch the sun rise."

"I couldn't have," says Ulden, grinning. "There's no sunrise here."

"Guess you couldn't be a soppy romantic, then."

"Certainly not."

"Shame." Jolyon presses a kiss to his fingertips, then brushes them over Uldren's lips. "Could got used to a little romance."

The warm light glances over Uldren's face, and he basks for a long moment before the leaves dapple him in shadow.


End file.
